


Taste

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers fanfiction, captainofherheart, steve Rogers x reader insert, steve rogers sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: song inspiration, "Senorita" by Shawn Mendez





	Taste

Steve’s eyes slowly opened as a ray of soft morning light made its way through an opening in the curtain. His arms held what he thought was her warm body, but instead he found himself nuzzling up to a pile of blankets and a thick pillow. 

His mind was in a haze. Did he dream the events of last night? Steve brought his hand up to swipe his hair out of his face and caught the lingering scent of her on his fingers. He inhaled, relishing in the unique notes that were only hers. He could practically taste her upon his tongue, as the memories of their lovemaking flooded through his mind. 

No. It most definitely was not a dream. The question was, where was she? 

Steve turned in the bed and sat up, the chill in the room causing goosebumps to break out across his naked body. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and let out a deep, satisfying yawn. 

As he was about to stand up she appeared in the doorway. God, she was beautiful. It was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid letting his gaze linger on her during meetings at the Avenger’s Tower, or to not touch her in public. But they’d agreed to keep their relationship a secret in order to let it grow at their own speed. 

To everyone in their circle, they were simply friends. 

But friends don’t know the way you taste.

**Author's Note:**

> song inspiration, "Senorita" by Shawn Mendez


End file.
